


Art Imitates Life

by kingsqueen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Invasion of Privacy, Legolas centric, Mention of Fellowship, Multi, Nosy Legolas, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Set during Fellowship of the Ring, Smug Reader, embarrassed legolas, gender neutral reader, human reader, overused I know I’m sorry, the ‘he finds your sketchbook’ trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsqueen/pseuds/kingsqueen
Summary: Legolas had been arguing with himself all morning. He wasn’t one to look through anybody’s personal belongings, but it was when he saw the corner of a book sticking out of your pack that his curiosity was piqued.





	Art Imitates Life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_This is improper._

_It’s an invasion of privacy._

Legolas had been arguing with himself all morning. He wasn’t one to look through anybody’s personal belongings, but it was when he saw the corner of a book sticking out of your pack that his curiosity was piqued. He had wanted to get to know you better for a while, and he thought he could use your common interest in books as an excuse to talk more.

_What book is important enough to be brought along?_

His curious thoughts won out and he slowly fished the book out of your pack.

Legolas then snuck a little ways away from the place the Fellowship had made camp. He stopped next to a tree and sat with his legs crossed, leaning over the book now placed in his lap.

He noticed one thing right away: It was a sketchbook. Legolas smiled to himself, he didn’t know you liked to draw.

He flipped through the book, admiring the drawings on each page. There were various drawings of the Fellowship; some quick portraits and some full body doodles of them walking. The sketches were fantastic. 

He murmured his admiration for each under his breath to no one in particular, his attention consumed by the book. He paused when he found a full page portrait of himself.

“You make that face a lot.”

Legolas yelped. He gazed up with wild eyes from where he was seated, finding you smiling down at him. Was he so focused he didn’t hear a human approach?  
You huffed out a laugh.

“You make that face _a lot._ ” You repeated, tapping on the picture he had been observing. 

The drawing depicted him with furrowed eyebrows, staring off into the distance with a piercing gaze and a slight frown. He seemed to be either very concentrated or intensely confused. 

“I do?” Legolas asked, still startled from getting caught.

“You do,” you said, unable to keep the mirth from your voice, “in fact, you’re making the face right now!” He widened his eyes in response and you burst out laughing.

He quickly lowered his head and snapped his gaze back to the sketchbook, blushing up to his ears.

“Hey,” You knelt down next to him, hooking a finger under his chin and lightly raising his head to face you once more, “I’m glad you like it.”

If he wanted to look at it, all he had to do was ask. You weren’t going to get angry, but damn if he didn’t deserve a little teasing. You decided to leave it with him for now, giving him the chance to flip through it some more. 

You then got up and started to head back to camp, but not before calling over your shoulder, “I think it’s cute!” 

He buried his face in the book.


End file.
